


About the feabots

by Bookwormgirl1016



Category: Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 05:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgirl1016/pseuds/Bookwormgirl1016
Summary: Here is some information on what a feabot is.





	About the feabots

Before the war, a fairy was a race of cybertronians. They are generally fun loving, caring, and a playful race. They only have two modes, the human like form, and a robot form, that usually looks similar to their parents. They are usually on the smaller side, but still bigger than mincons. During the war, most were killed off, leaving few, if any left.

After the first prime fell, and became The Fallen, it was decided that someone had to keep the primes in check so it will never happen again.

 

Wings  
Wings come in a variety of colors.

The healthier a faebot is, the more vibrant the color. If a fairy is sick, the color will fade. A faebot on their deathbed will have clear wings.

The wings are extremely sensitive as well as delicate. Should a faebot receive a serious injury to them, medical attention should be given immediately else the faebot may bleed to death.

Wing emotions  
Similar to seekers Faebot wing movement can be tied to emotions that the faebot is experiencing. While this association tends to lessen overtime it does often return in adulthood when an emotional extreme is encountered. The following list is a general guide to wing position/movement based on emotion experienced.

Happiness: when a feabot is happy their wings are straight up and open and depending on excitement level may flutter slightly let it also be know that open stationary wings might also be used to display dominance 

Sadness: when a feabot is sad their wings will generally close down slowly against the back and depending on the depth of sadness they might flutter ever so lightly ings closed against the back are also a sign of submissive behavior

Fear: when a faebot is startled their wings will snap down against the back and depending on the severity of the scare the wing may even start trembling 

Anger: when a faebot becomes angered there are two clear wing movements that have been observed the first is that the wings will snap into an up and open position often accompanied with rapid erratic fluttering. The second position is for the wing to slowly close halfway accompanied with rapid fluttering

 

Magic  
Each fae has a special talent they have from birth. While they can learn other magic, it usually takes help from others, and a very long time, to learn. That is unless you have a blessing. Blessing is when another fairy transfers some of their magic to the other.

Magic is limited, it uses a fae’s strength. Too much can cause them to pass out or die. If they feel weak, tired or sore they need to stop immediately.

Even if using too much magic can have negative effects, faes can be quite dangerous in a fight depending on their special power.

Magic powers are:  
Fire: They can shoot it from their hands.  
Water: -Less common trait but does happen.   
Control over airflow: make winds stronger, or direct them.  
Teleportation: only if they been to that place already. They cannot teleport where they have not been.  
Precognition: Visions, dreams, and feelings of the future. It comes and goes and can’t be mastered nor controlled.  
Phase Shifting: same thing as the phase shifter in Transformers Prime  
Spells: done with a spell book.

 

Appearance   
Most if not all female faes have a streak of color or two, in their hair which is always inherited from their prime parent.

Male faes are rare but they do occur. 

Their skin is made of silicone, their wings are made of a material unique to their race. Their hair is actually extremely fine wire that is flexible and acts like human hair.  
Transformation   
Their first form is a human like appearance as described above.  
Their second form is a robot form similar to their non feabot parent.

 

Growth Spurts   
A growing sparkling fae will have growth spurts, which is different than a normal growth spurt 

Growth spurt symptoms: extremely hungry, tingling, dizziness, soreness which will gradually lead to extreme pain. Afterwards, from 3-7 days a fairy will be weak and helpless. Any longer than 7 days, they must see a medic

Parental Spark Bonds  
Unlike most Cybertronians, the spark bond between a sparkling and their prime parent never fade for a faebot. It will however fade from their fae parent. 

A prime parent will feel their child’s strong emotion and pain. It will not feel as if it is their own, more like a dulled version of the pain. For emotions they will simply know what the feabot child is feeling. 

Once the feabot reaches a certain age, they will be able to feel the same thing as above for their prime parent. 

Death of a Prime  
If a fae's prime parent dies before the fae is bonded, they will slowly die, certain biological processes will cease to function to preserve life. There are medicines available that will prolong a fae's life, but for only so long.The degeneration process can be delayed with pure energon and medicine, but not stopped. There are several stages before a faebot passes. 

First stage: their T-cog will seize up and will not allow transformation. Bonding will restore T-cog function

Second stage: The beginning of this stage in marked by the loss of the ability to use magic. Even a fae's natural talent is gone. It will stop working for short bursts which gradually lengthen until the feabots magic is gone altogether. Bonding at this point will bring the ability to use magic back.

Third stage: this stage is marked by the loss of wing function. The wings will get weaker and weaker until they can no longer carry the feabot. At this point, the wings look shriveled and hang limp. The fae will have to be taking pain medicine at this point, else the wings will be causing some pain. Bonding at this point will bring the magic and their wings back.

Fourth stage: this stage is marked by the loss of feeling and function in the legs. At first the legs will feel sore and the faebot will start to stumble and trip a lot as the legs begin to weaken. Eventually they will lose the ability to walk. This will happen many years after the loss of the wings. Once the ability to walk is lost, they have at most a day before it is too late to bond. (it is recommended at this stage that the feabot coms any friends and remaining family for goodbyes.) However, if they bond the same day their legs go out, they will have a chance to live and heal. Returning to normal will be slow, and their new bond mate will have to help them.

Fifth stage: this stage is marked by the loss of feeling and function in the arms and hands. additionally their vocal cords begin to weaken by the end of the fifth stage the faebot can only talk in whispers. Bonding will no longer result in recovery

Sixth stage:this stage is marked by the weakening of the optics until complete blindness at the conclusion of the stage. They can hear and will remain hearing until their spark goes out.

Seventh stage: This stage is marked by the weakening and eventual failure of the spark. There is no chance for revival.

Traditions  
At “birth” each faebot is given a necklace that is inscribed with their name, their prime parent and their spark day.

All faes must have their hair up until they are married or engaged.

The oldest of the Prime’s feabot child must marry the next prime. Nothing bad will happen to a feabot if they marry a regular Cybertronian, unless it is the oldest child. They will be breaking tradition and their family's sparks.

The prime and their feabot mate will throw a huge ball to announce their new child. They will do this each time they have a sparkling. 

Once a fae is fully an adult, there will be a coming of age ball. It is a big deal for a faebot. The decorations and clothing will be elaborate. They will receive a new necklace, one that does not include the name of their parents.

There will be another ball when a new prime, the feabots future mate is announced. And another to celebrate their wedding. 

Clothing usually matches the color their fae parents wears, it may be a variant of it but it is rarely a different color. Their daily outfit for the femmes consist of a dress that matches her wings. The dress will have a split from her hip to the hem. They will have leggings and a belt that match their prime parent. Mech feabots will have a shirt that matched his wings, while his belt and pants are the color of his prime parent. Both genders wear shoes that matches their wings. 

Once a new prime is chosen, and the naming of the prime ball is long over, there are several things the future prime must do.   
Before they even become a prime, they and their future feabot will spend time together, and get to know each other. 

Once the chosen mate for the faebot is a prime, there is a ceremony. The prime will have their armor repainted, washed and waxed. They will also have ornaments and decoration. Mech feabots will wear a cape with intricate designs on it, along with a formal outfit. Femme faebots will wear a beautiful formal gown, and fancy jewels. Her hair will be up in a fancy updo. Vows will be exchanged, much similar to earth's American weddings, only they promise to primus they will have sparklings. If the feabot is a femme, the ceremony will end with the prime taking her hair down while the feabot faces her parents. At the very end, the one who is stronger will pick up the other and go somewhere private to bond.   
An unmarried feabot must end all letters with their name, Faebot, and son/daughter of prime. Ex: (name), Faebot, son/daughter of (name) Prime.

A married fae signs as: (name) Faebot, mate of (name) Prime


End file.
